


lucid dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Past Clay | Dream/sapnap, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap,a blazen born and raised in the overworld,thinks he got himself good friends that wouldn't hurt him if they found out he wasn't completely human.Using his....gifts...(?)to help them out of a deadly situation,seems to bring him alone in another.This time though,there's someone else to help.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap & Phil Watson, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yall i want this tag to flourish.

_"Hey.You're gonna need to come home soon,for your own safety of course.You do know they'll hate you yeah?Just as they find out?What you are.Come to me darlin'.Our meeting's been prolonged enough.And if you refuse now,at least keep yourself safe._

_D̵̗̠̓̿͂͗̓̅̔͝o̷̡͙̖̻͝n̶̜̹͓̼̑͊̽̍̍̿̕͠'̴̡̜͎͔̝̥̩̖̯̦̆̽̑t̴̝̹́̂̊̐̊̈́̅͐̋̿͊͗ ̷̩͙̻͔̯̜̼̗̣̜̎͠l̶̻̣͔̙͇̝̦̥͈͎͙͌̈́͂͊̏͜e̵̡̡͙̞̺̥̤̎̈́̅͂̑̆̄t̴̡̨͈̫̜͇͍̳̺̘̤̒͂͊̐͗̽̽̽̂̎̒̉̑ ̶̢̢̨̻̺̹̦̦̙̬̯̝͑͝ỷ̸̢̡̰̻͔̮̻͚̹̮͛͂̂ŏ̶̡̼̰̭̚ų̸̪͓͚̠͍̤̪̦̙͕̝̇̓̐̃̒̂̿͠ŗ̷͇̠̞̩̃͝ş̸͕͓̺͕͓̥̌̃̑͗̂͆̏̕͠e̴͓̬̳̮͔̠̗͙͓̿l̶̨̛͕͎̳̯͉̦͓̠̥͐͗̈̏͛̐̀̐͂̉͜͝͝f̶̳͍̳̱̰̈̅͒̈́͐̚̚̕ ̷̡͇̰̮̝̙͙̼̻̓̏̀̓̈́͂͊̃͂̆͝g̴͚̗̑͂̋͛́̃̎̏͜͝e̷͖͚̮̲̤̙͍̖͕̣̤͛̕ẗ̸͕͉͎̻̺̳͇̻́͆̅̊̀͌̑̏̚ ̵̨̛͔͇̳̾̂̾͗̓͑̔c̴̡̜̠̳͈̻͈̘̤͎͖̈̆̋̄̓̓̄̌͘͝͠ͅȁ̷̧̨̳̖̠͎͎͉̳̫̦͌̾̑͂̈̈́̉̾͝͝ů̶̖̓͊̅͑͝ģ̸̢͎̯̭̳̎̔̆̉̑͒̋͗̉͠ḧ̵̘̯̞̫̜̻̤̙̮̫́̀͒̂t̶͓̔̅̓͝.̵̛͖̝̮̂͐͗̂̎̌̉̀̅̂͝.̷̨̧̨͚̙̞̩̯̪͕̰̱͛͒͒̐̄́.̵̛̙̥̘̍̓̈̒̽̌͂̓͠͝͝.̴̦̤̗̻̈́ ̵̢̞̣̟̲̤̪̣̜͈̝̇͋̈̑͊̈́̊̋̆͜"_

"huh,that dream again...this is the third time this week,along with that pink haired person i keep seeing humming.Wonder if they're related.."mumbled the ravenette.

"SAPNAP!GET YOUR ASS DOWN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"followed by a less in volume "Language!"

"cOMING"

=========

"what took you so long sappy~"said dream in a sing-song tone .

"i'm starting to consider breaking up with you"says sapnap,followed by a fake offended gasp.

"deffo flirting"

"i agree"

"shut up George,also bad where were you last night?"

"....."

"probably at skepp-""SHHHH"

=======

it was now nearing night time and the quadrio had yet to find the ancient artifact they were paid to retrieve by the village head.They decided to stay in a cave nearby and continue there search by dawn.The cave was a moist and dark one,deep enough for them to block it off as to not allow any monsters pass by,and their main light source was the fire place they had started that sapnap was suspiciously close to,not like any one would notice as far as he was concerned. After all,he would always do this. And no one has ever called him out on it so it should be alright.

but he was wrong.

ever since he had started to travel with them,a certain brunette noticed how close he'd be to the fire,and every time he tried passing it off as him being cold,but then it happened in nights when the biome is still stupidly hot,and the only purpose of the fire was to stir mobs away while they'd sleep,and that's the night when it clicked for him that his friend,

might not exactly be human.

And so for years,George took it to himself to research,without letting anyone know,on what his friend could be.Until one faithful conversation with dream.

_"dream,i know this isn't why you wanted to travel the world.Tell me.I can keep a secret."_

_dream laughs,but not the laugh that everyone enjoys,gets sucked into laughing with and looks like his lungs would burst open any second.No,this is a different laugh,one more venomous,dangerous,and suddenly those beautiful_ _emerald eyes that dream trusts him to see look more acidic,like sulfur,which killed so many._

_And he's starting to think that's true._

_"oh george"says dream,making it a point to drag out his name."Of course you'd be smart enough to figure out!It doesn't matter,i suppose i can tell you.I feel this presence,a monster,among this world,ive seen many,but have never acted out,as to not set any alarms,feels so close yet **so** far away.I will kill that monster of nature,that stupid hybrid,even if it takes my life."_

_shell shocked,it takes a few seconds for george to answer,_

_"i will continue to travel with you"_

_but not because he agrees,but to make sure that he's safe_

_that sapnap is safe._

Dream dating sapnap only made george's quest harder.

He didn't stop anyways.

======

It was in the middle of the night when sapnap was awoken to something weird and unsettling,and low and behold,dream was doing something stupid.

"dream why are you unblocking the entrance of the cave?"

"i need to check if it's morning or not"  
"what happened to the clock?"

"i...mayyy or may not have lost it" which earned him a groan from the ravennette.

"Well not now!a snow storm was starting before we slept,and it would kill us if it was still going on!"

"relaaax,nothing bad is gonna happen love"

the argument stopped after that,mostly because sapnap was to flustered to answer, _damn it! its not fair!_ ,dream managed to loosen the makeshift wall they had made and were greeted by,

the worst snow storm of their lives.

The horrid change in temperature made the 3 other people in the cave get up almost immediately,and the blaze hybrid was sure they would die at this rate,so while the others were panicking,he used an ability he hadn't used a _long_ time ago.

the three people who were trying to not allow any snow inside were overwhelmed by a warm and comfortable feeling from behind them,so they did the most logical thing and turned to see what was going on to find-

a _blaze?_

looking more closely,they quickly realized that what they were seeing was not,in fact a blaze,but a blaze hybrid with black hair and orange eyes.

_sapnap_

"uhh heeeyy guyys,surprise?" 

now what sapnap didnt suspect was for dream and ant to dump a bucket of snow on him.

It felt like everything of his was bursting,sizzling,and he was basically immobilized.

the last thing he could recognize was his own lover and antfrost trying to keep the other two from as to not help him,and he was out as a light.

=====

Technoblade is not a man to act irrationally,so when he sensed people on his territory ( _how dare they,kill,kill,kill-)_ He instead waited for them to leave,deeming them not a threat and hoping that they were simply passing by,so when he felt a nether mob's link suddenly from one of the people there and felt it experience pain,His first thought was _sucks to be them_ but then he remembers,how betrayed he was by the people around him,and how that link was there for a split second before experiencing pain,indicating the people around him hurt him just as they knew he was a hybrid of some sorts,a feeling he could not describe overwhelmed him,chat called it pity,but he knew what it was.

Rage.

Primal rage.

So the first thing he did,was march over,only to see 4 other people,2 seeming to stop the other 2 from approaching.

He could have easily killed every one in the area,but he decided that would take precious time that could be used in assisting the blaze.

So he stealthily and quietly took the blaze with him and left,and by the time any one would notice he's gone,techno would be out of there.

=====


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more detailed stuff about what's currently happening
> 
> i try lol

Technoblade was many things  
He is a brother _(memories of loud laughter and gentle melodies flood his brain)_  
he is a son _(slow exchanges of food for information in the nether,Until he saw feathers,and he wasnt in the nether anymore._  
 _He was home)_  
He is a monster _(loud chants of blood lust was heard in his head as he still felt the adrenaline pumping through his vains,blood coating his hand- hooves and clothing,Going to be annoying to wash later.)_  
What he isn't though, is soft.Gentle and sympathetic is not a thing he would expect to be called,so it was highly unsurprising when he showed clear annoyance at the words of chat.  
 _'Awww'_  
 _'e'_  
 _'softnoblade'_  
 _'kill him lol'_  
 _'POG'_  
He must convince the chat that he is in no way soft.So he thinks to himself,tries to find a reason,and cuncludes the nether hive mind link that he has with this blaze is the reason.  
yup deeefinitely why he has a blazen in his bed,all bandaged.  
definitely why he used some of his powers to save this guy's life.  
======  
Honestly,sapnap expected this to happen.He expected dream to hate him if he found out,expected ant to follow with dream(he always sided with dream no matter what.To the point where it creeped them out. ),expected george and bad to try and help him.he expected to _die._  
What he hadn't expected was to wake up,let alone In a stranger's bed (made out of shroom light,reminds him of home.and of something so sweet and intoxicating,but his head hurts to think about it.)and feel bandages wrapped around him securely.  
He felt to comfortable to feel worried.  
He had almost dozed off when he heard the door click,indicating someone else had entered the room.  
"finally decided to wake up princess?Was worried you were in a coma."And while he said it in a light-hearted way,it was something he had truly considered. At least it had earned him a chuckle from this beautiful stranger.  
'wait,Beautiful?!where'd that come fro-no,you know what,i dont need to know.the point is i ain't fallin for a stranger.'  
"where am I? And i'm sure you've seen what I am."  
"Well i found you injured and took you in.And yes,i did see that your a blazen."  
techno wasn't lying,he did find him injured,but he did leave out the part that no one knows were he is and that he basically kidnapped him.  
"sooo"  
"so?"  
"you're....not gonna kick me out?"  
The stranger looked perplexed,as if he had completely epected him to kick him out.  
and techno's planning on proving a point.  
"Nah,you can stay for as long as you want.But you at least need to let those wounds heal.Someone managed to slash at you with a weapon of some sorts and it will make it harder for you to fight."  
now techno wasn't exactly planning on letting this stranger have free rain over his house.But seeing that man look at him with such confusion made his insides do somersaults that would put his to shame. Thats what he'd tell you if you'd asked him why he'd thrown the ravennette some extra house keys.

  
_'awwww'_   
_'PFFFFTT-'_   
_'technosoft'_   
_'e'_   
_'don't kill him actually-'_   
_'technocrush'_

  
now the last one techno specifically did not agree with.Is it a form of feelings when a man gives keys to his house?or gives the guy food?or plans on nursing him back to health?or not allowing him to leave until then?or-  
yeaaah he should stop.  
 _'SIMP'_  
"WHAH-HEH-?-I AM NOT A SIMP CHAT!"  
======  
I'ts been around a week since sapnap's disappearance,and the dream team are looking for him vigorously. Not like they had any say in the matter,dream looks to have gone mad,and refuses them any rest until they find him.(mine mine mine.ill find you love~)  
Now every one of them are thoroughly confused,but it's not like they can do anything about it anyway.Dream Wouldn't give them any answers in this crazed state and george doesn't plan on asking.He lost any positive feelings for dream ever since a droplet of water landed on sapnap. but if he wants to find him,he'll have to play along.He's already got a lot of answers,thanks to dream,but like hell he'd tell him anything.  
He said he would protect sapnap.

:

:

He will keep his promise.


	3. WARNING;making out(no smut lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy except he's the definition of bamf  
> im setting him up lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;making out.  
> i do have a plan for this  
> i want this ship to get big and so im using as many tags as i can  
> this may get me in trouble somehow but  
> yolo  
> also i would love to see a discord server about this but i have no idea how to manage one lol-  
> ive seen the average hits for tecnhonap stories  
> people spam this tags with stories  
> that is all  
> enjoy! <3

Contrary to popular belief,Tommyinnit isn't naive.  
He is loud   
Brash  
Unpredictable  
But he is also gentle  
Warm  
responsible for when he sees fit.  
So when he sees Wilbur humming less than usual,he recognizes something is wrong   
and he recalls a conversation he had not to long ago   
_"no tommy,i do not hum to think of new songs,i hum when im happy or relaxed."_  
And he notices how Wilbur doesn't mention schlatt,flinching when tubbo does.  
So he marches right over to the ram's home at midnight and interrogates him   
The ram laughs at his face.  
But tommy is not naive,and so he notices that the ram's grin reaches his eyes _(it never does)_ ,notices how his hair isn't properly groomed,and waits for him to finish.  
And asks him whats wrong  
He is not naive,so he holds what he can of the crying man until he's done,and listens when he talks about heartbreak and confessions.  
He wakes up Wilbur at the next night and drags him before he can complain.  
He makes them talk it out.  
He notices that philza was more tired than usual after returning from one of his adventures  
not too bothered to join in on most conversations  
drooping what little filter he has   
And he notices he never stretches his wings out once,always tucked behind him   
So he goes at the middle of the night to his secret greenhouse _(only techno knows)_ ,grinds some white roses along with white poppies,and makes some tea ready for the morning  
Phill looks at him,and barely manages to mask his surprise  
He couldn't at all when he recognized the tea to be an aviar treating remedy   
"This is really good tea eyy?"  
 _'thank you'_  
"Well duh!the great Tommynnit made it!"  
 _'anything for you'_  
he is not naive  
and everything he did in his life is calculated.  
He notices techno staying at the training grounds for longer than usual.  
Barely leaving them and his farm.  
He notices that techno is starting to push everyone away.  
And recognizes that he is _afraid_ of something   
so he does research on piglin hybrid communication   
Their body language  
And recognizes that Techno's body language is slightly different than that.  
He knocks on his door in the middle of the night   
and tells techno that nobody would care if techno's a piglin brute.  
He finds Hydrangea flower seeds _(love and family-_ ) on his desk the next day,and knows he's done well.  
Tommy's family know he's not naive,but never tell anyone that he doesn't tell  
Cause they know he'll always have a reason.  
They trust him.

* * *

Tommy visits techno one week after sapnap's been with him.  
He had been busy making a name for himself on hypixel and concluded that sending letters every week to his family was enough.  
Of course he was right.  
He decides to visit once he can tell techno's letters have become more sparse,granted he doesn't send to often,but it gave him the vibe that something was keeping him busy.  
 _Or someone._  
So he visited techno's home to see what's been going on and finds sapnap instead.  
They click immediately.  
He waits for techno to return to ask him.  
Although he already has a guess as to why sapnap is here.  
He notices the multiple poorly covered burns on sapnap's arms   
He says nothing.  
When technoblade comes by,he immediately recognizes that tommy's in here   
He's lived with the guy for too long to not recognize when tommy's been somewhere;no matter how good he is at covering tracks.  
And it may be the fact that his link with him is being attacked by annoyance.  
some one probably called him a child  
so he follows the sounds in his house to find them seemingly-  
painting together?  
He knows tommy's painting immediately cause that kid can't draw for shit.

The other painting on the other hand,

It was _beautiful_

the wonderful arrays of golden and orange hues mixed with slight purple proved to be a beautiful sunset 

If he had a crush before,he may as well been smitten now

_'TECHNOSOFT'_

_'E'_

_'AWWWW'_

_'Yours'_

_'he's a romantic!flirt with him!'_

_'technoflirt'_

And surprisingly enough,his chat stopped teasing him the moment he accepted it.Immediately spewing out information on what he should do to when over his mates heart.

And even more surprisingly,he actually was interested.

"you two,stop wastin' my paper.And _you_ were supposed to be in bed!"He says in a fond and exhausted way,like a parent would when they reprimand their child

* * *

Sapnap had been staying with the pinkette for a while now ( _it was more like a color called flamingo_ ) and the piglin had been smothering him with attention.

_'do you feel cold?'_

_'have you eaten yet?'_

_'are you tired?'_

not like he minded,His own lover hadn't shown him the same attention and he can admit without shame that he is quite touch & attention starved.He had always tried to make sure that nobody would touch him for long enough to notice his high body heat,but the piglin doesn't seem to mind.He's probably accustomed to it anyways.

He grimaces the more he thought about the abusive relationship with _him_ and reprimands himself for being so stupid.

_the truth is,he always new something was wrong with dream.He thought that if he did every single thing dream wanted,that dream would realize and stop being horrid._

_He was clearly wrong,and paid the price._

Shaking his head as if to forget his thoughts,he focuses on the warm bowl of soup in between his thighs.

The piglin had lectured him on how he should be careful with his wounds and should not get up until they're fully healed.

Said hybrid was sitting in a chair ( _more like a love seat-_ ) across the room.Reading some type of book.He quickly finished the soup,relishing in the fact that it was boiling hot,and was immediately bored after.The older had forbade him from getting of the bed unless it was a good reason and he couldn't disobey his _one_ rule.

Not in front of the man.

So he lied back down onto the glowing shroom thing that he's resting on and occasionally threw a glance at the piglin hybrid.He felt like he was about to explode from the boredom so he did the only thing he could think of.

" _technoooo_ im _boreeeed_ "

He would repeat this until the piglin answered and he had determination.

The piglin finally gave up after the 47th time and got up with a sigh.

Sapnap had no idea what he was going to do as he saw the larger man coming closer,an unreadable glint in his eyes.

He blinked and the man was right in front of him.

What he hadn't known was that Techno was riled up from the morning after accidentally seeing a glimpse of him changing and he had lost his patience

The piglin cradled him,and he felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

"so yer'bored huh?I could probably fix that"

techno had no idea where this random burst of confidence came from,but the look of the other under him with a flushing face made it really appreciated.

"And how are you gonna do that, _Technoblade_ "He all but purred,and the way he said it sent shivers down his spine and made his eyes darken.He had an intense look in his eyes.

"Hmm,maybe i better show you that instead."

And with that,sapnap found himself in an intoxicating clash between lips and teeth.He refused techno when he wanted to enter,which had earned him a deep,animalistic growl and a harsh bite to his lips.His gasp was all techno needed to quickly shove his tongue in and sapnap was in control for a good 0.0002 seconds until techno completely over powered him,exploring every single part of his mouth as if he'd find diamonds in it.

It was intoxicating.

He whined at the loss of contact when techno broke the kiss only to let out a small gasp when he felt tusks grazing at his neck followed by a harsh nip.

they continued like this,Techno leaving marks of red everywhere exposed to him.

Techno was just about to take sap's shirt off when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Am i interrupting something here?"

Techno immediately gets off of sapnap with inhuman speed and sapnap would have laughed at how red his face was if he wasn't sure his was equally,if not even redder than him.

* * *

Wilbur doesn't get surprised easily. But he thinks its quite fair when he's at a loss of words upon seeing his brother making out with a man he had never seen before like his life depended on it.He clears his throat an waits for the three to compose themselves ( _yes three.Tommy had been stifling his laughs the whole time-_ ) and immediately starts teasing the two into oblivion.

"so what are you to guys?"

"....uuhhh"

Wilbur had an unimpressed face when he figures out what was the case.

"so your telling me that you two decided to _make out_ without even being in any type of relationship.I'm not judging,but i'd like to insure my brother doesn't get hurt."

"we'll figure something out with labels and such."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Wilbur seems pretty nice,very outgoing and charismatic.He finds out that he's an elder guardian hybrid,and that they have powers similar to sirens.He also notices him watching him like a hawk,judging his every move.He has a _hunch_ it was because of him kissing his brother earlier.

He seems to have seen him fit after sometime cause he let out a relieved sigh and his face no longer had any tight expression.

He almost forgets about how he got here until he sees the color green and remembers.

He wonders how George is doing.

* * *

In some dark place,the dream team ( _they'll never be that without sapnap_ ) are searching for any clues on where their friend can be.Their first thought was that he died and re-spawned,but he would have done that in the village,and he was no where to be found.Dream is slowly falling into a state of insanity,(' _he's revealing his true colors' Antfrost thinks bitterly._ )And is lashing out at any one who _dares_ rest before they find **his** precious sapnap.

_'How DARE you,DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HIM?!'_

Antfrost isn't stupid enough to not know what dreams gonna do if he finds sapnap,so he doesn't tell him as much as he can.

He notices George is doing something similar too.

He confronts George about it and they decide to search for sapnap themselves,But Antfrost doesn't leave with George when asked.His reasoning was that he _can't_.

Whatever.He gave George the information he knew anyways.

George managed to track down a village at the base of a snowy mountain,and he believes dream is there.

So he stocks up on supplies and starts climbing the mountain.

He feels put off immediately when he sees not even _one_ mob the whole time there.As if something is _scaring_ them.

He decides not to think about it as he climbs up.

He feels it before he sees it.He was exploring one of the caves at the side of the mountain when he felt a shift in the air.

" **who are you.** "

George will admit,he was terrified.But al the research he's made and all the clues he got led to this mountain,And he'd be fucked before he'd leave now.

"GeorgeNotFound."He's proud at how his voice didn't waver the whole time.

the person behind him growled.

" **Why are you here.** "

"i came searching for my friend"He responded.

"none of my business.Get out of my property."

the brunette sputtered abit before replying."Wha-No!I _need_ to find him!and all of my evidence leads to here!"

"still not my problem. _now **leave** before i **make** you."_

_"NO!_ i refuse to leave sapnap behind..."

And suddenly it clicked for the piglin on why this guy looked familiar.

He was one of the guys who was trying to save his beloved.

"Did you say sapnap?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally not me slowly replacing techno's vocabulary on what he calls sapnap lol-  
> also exams are comin up so ill try to cram in one more update after this but not sure if i will  
> dunno how many people are actually interested in this (if theirs any) but for those who are  
> like i said i do have an idea on what im going to do for this story  
> ive been trying to do some research and have been in my schools library for like  
> every break  
> to improve my vocabulary and writing skills  
> i think im gonna reflect on a character here  
> but im not mentioning who cause i dont want any body pityin me for anythin soooo-  
> yeah! <3  
> (p.s i am begging for people to start a technonap discord server i really don't know how though so like if any body can thatd be cool lol-  
> p.p.s any body interested,please do write whatever they want,doesnt have to be this ship or anythin related to it  
> writing boosts your confidence and criticism is awesome for you so like  
> what'er'u waiting for)


	4. Not a chapter,But an invitation

Alright yall-  
i apologize for the lack of chapters-

bUT

me and an amazing person,Empty_Space, made a discord server-

_itwasmostlythemihavenoideahowtomakeone-_

this is the link-

https://discord.gg/m2H3sEAQy6

join-

maybe-

yeah-

probly a new chapter after my exams lol-

also shower though realquick-

"Go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning" is the human version of "Did you turn it off and turn it back on again?"

-125 greatest shower thoughts of all times,Reddit.


	5. Chapter 5

It was in the middle of tommy's and Wilbur's visit that he abruptly left.The brothers assured him that it was a normal occurrence,but he still couldn't understand why techno would get up and walk out with such a fierce pace as if he'd been possessed. But alas,he really has to stop questioning things.

By the time sapnap heard any indication of the piglins return,Wilbur & Tommy had already left. Sapnap perked up at the sound of the door and heavy footsteps,but failed to notice the second pair that was following closely behind.

  
"AY TECHNO,YOUR BROTHERS ALREADY Leeefft...."His message was cut short upon seeing a familiar face.  
One moment he was standing,dumbfounded,and the next he was engulfed in a crushing embrace by his best friend.

  
_Still dumbfounded._

  
After what felt like an eternity,and what was probably a few seconds,the blazen hugged his friend with the same,if not more,amount of force.He didn't even realize when he had started crying,all he knew was that his best friend,who accepted and had tried to protect him from that traumatic and horrific ordeal,was here.

  
Cause that was it wasn't it?Although he blacked out relatively quick,he still felt the excruciating pain.And he could never forget who had hurried to dump _powdered snow_ on him,and who had pushed the others away from helping.

  
Dream did it.

  
Of course antfrost played a part,but sapnap wasn't that close to him.They were acquaintances, _friends_ at best.But dream,who he had given his love to and _more_ ,who he had fought aside against the worst,who he had shared sweet kisses and beautiful words with no one to witness but the moon.

  
_His_ dream,had done this to him.Had poured snow on him to kill him,and pushed away anyone who wanted to help him.

  
Who watched as he burned to (almost) death.

  
_Was_ his dream.

  
And now,after seeing his best friend after a week,made it finally sink in.

  
_His friend could only hold him harder as he violently sobbed into his shoulder._

* * *

  
Techno was pissed.

  
And that meant trouble to anything who would be unfortunate enough to cross paths with him.( _his knuckles are bruised and bloody from punching the trees around him to the point of falling.He should come back and collect these later-_ )

  
Any one he doesn't know of course,as he tends to keep close to the people who chat likes in order to refrain from hurting them when he...'blacks out'.But right now?He was more than ready to spill blood.  
But it was more targeted this time.

  
_He believes,once in a life time,he used to know dream.Back when he was still new to the whole,'blood god legacy thing' and being an immortal being who controls certain aspects.He had found dream in a village that more so was a cult._

  
**_(for him but he doesn't need to acknowledge that-)_ **

  
_They wanted to sacrifice him,a 10 year old child,to him._

  
_He remembers the look of absolute delight on the villager's faces,thinking that their sacrifice was what had brought him here.He recalls their faces morphing to one of true horror, **as he purged every.single.one.**_

  
_He saw the child there,face blank at seeing his fellow villagers dead.He started moving to a pair,smiling.Pointing at the two corpses,he had said,"These two were my parents.They locked me in the closet every time i asked for food without them saying 'it's dinner time!' in their obnoxious voice.They used to call me a **monster**."The emerald eyed child had stated,"I had a sister,but my dad had her way with her and she died from bleeding later.She was only 7 when it happened....."The more techno had heard,the more disgusted he was of this place."They said i was simply a sacrifice,nothing more,nothing less."_

  
_Dream had looked him in the eye and all but tittered"I guess **they** were the sacrifice...."_ _punctuated by a little giggle and twirl as to prove his words._

  
_Techno decided that he liked the kid and trained him until he was ready to live on his own._

  
_By the time he was ready,he was 12 and clearly some type of hybrid.But as if it was natural,His traits that would have come out at 7,but wasn't there.Yet he acted too hard like a certain hybrid,even accidentally using the nether link when unconscious._

  
_The kid tried walking on lava while sleeping,mumbling something about striding over it-_

  
Letting himself remember those,his want for blood slightly lessened.Don't get him wrong,Dream was clearly mistaken,insane,whatever you want to all him.But it makes sense as to why he did it.

  
He still was going to die though.What a shame,all that potential wasted.

  
Right now though,as he auto-piloted back home,his priority was taking care of his mate.

  
wait

  
When did he start registering sapnap as his mate?

  
'TECHNOSOOOFFFT'  
'AWW'  
'e'  
'Yes,keep him close. **treasure him.'**  
 **'treat him like a king'**

  
He wanted to ignore the two comments that he heard, _soo_ badly.But something,something primal that he had tried to hide,knowing he'd get hurt no matter the outcome, _cooed_ at the thought.He couldn't help but glance at sapnap,and soon his 'glance' became more of a lingering gaze.For the first time,he really took the time to look at the guy.He'd kissed people before,but it didn't make him feel the sparks of possessiveness that he had when he'd been blessed with that angel under him.The way he'd move his hands,talking animatedly and making gestures as if to prove his point.The way he'd bite his lip when thinking deeply and slightly scrunch his face when displeased.The way he carries himself with such pride,face up and shoulders straight,but lets himself be casual when talking to others,as if he owns the world.

  
_If he wanted,techno would conquer it a second time just to please him in a heart beat._

  
And in no way was sapnap soft.Sure,to techno he was adorable,and he'd never let the blaze injure himself,the piglin was half tempted to lock him up in his room forever,Where he would spoil and dote over him.But sapnap was a force to be reckoned with.On the second day of his stay with techno,despite being very injured,he had sneaked out and fought a few mobs.When techno noticed his disappearance,he went outside,only to find the raven dancing a dance of the sword,mincing through the mobs that were in the area with such precision and ease it was hard to believe he was almost dying the previous day.Techno recalls watching the blazen for a few dozen seconds before snapping back into reality and shooing the injured inside,all while scolding him( _'what were you thinking you idiot!'_ ).That wasn't the only time he saw sapnap doing so,often finding himself lulled to sleep by the sound of mob purging at night,but the blazen always held himself high and served as a beacon of hope and passion,basically spewing out uncontrollable amounts of determination.

  
And in a very irritating way,he found himself wishing to find out what had happened to him before ascending,locked up memories _barely_ out of his reach,yet it felt as if one of those memories had opened to him.

  
A bonfire that never burned and never stopped.

  
_Reliable._

He curses himself for not remembering but finds him self not minding much due to the cause being his mat-  
...  
...  
 _He was definitely whipped._

* * *

  
"WHERE.IS.HE?!" 

  
_*crash*_

  
"WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU FIND HIM!"

  
_*crack*_

  
"USELESS,USELESS,USELESS!!"

  
Punz wasn't even bothered by the shouting,he was more worried about the expensive china that dream kept on breaking.It has been a week since sapnap's disappearance and now that george has gone missing too,well,

dream has been freaking out to say the least.

Luckily,punz is simply a mercenary,never meet this 'sapnap'( _although he has heard the lunatic call him pandas-_ ) and isn't even stuck in the crossfire.Now the other two,

were not so lucky.

The demon is trying to calm the leader of the group for the umpteenth time and is sadly,but predictably,failing.The cat,antfrost he has come to learn,is acting very suspicious.Clearly hiding information from dream.He's lucky dream is _a bit_ unstable right now or he would have noticed.

What is weird though is him being beckoned to in the middle of the night.

Punz makes his way to his employer's tent,and is thankful for his practice in poker faces with the sight he is greeted with.

_pictures._

Pictures of sapnap hung around the wall,all scribbled on with red marker.Ones which are sapnap alone have hearts and circles and creepy messages,others which have anyone else have the faces crossed and only sapnap's face would remain free from the vandalizing of a psychopath.The one in the middle,is a picture of sapnap and dream holding hands and smiling,looking as if they could take on the world with their love alone.

Creepy if you ask him.

"Punz..I think i have a location in mind,but it may take a few weeks to get there."

If punz didn't need the money,he would have sprinted to that location and warn sapnap,

_Cause any one would be unsettled by that porcelain mask._


	6. Chapter 6

_He couldn't hear._

  
The thrumming in his ears and the pumping of adrenaline in his blood would deny him his hearing as he runs as fast as he could. The sky was a pretty thing, an aray of of pastel purples, pinks, and blues would have been breathtaking to anyone who had the time to awe at its beauty. But sadly, that wasn't the case for sapnap as he was too busy tumbling over his feet to admire the sunrise. A hidden root is what caused him to lose his footing, and as he looked back he could only see what he was running away from.

  
Nothing.

  
Confused as to why he was running in the first place,he would take his time to look around only to notice that he was in a clearing of some sorts, still in the forest he found himself in, but the trees seem to be more sparse, only for a little, as it continues with its normal distribution after a dozen or so meters.Most of the tension would already leave sapnap's body, but he would still be shaken up. From what?

  
He wishes he could answer.

  
He would tread through the snow ( _had that always been there?-_ ) to a small lake, could be considered a pond of sorts, to look at his reflection, only to see nothing of him, then Only then does he notice that he left no footprints, or any indication that he had been here.

  
"You can't affect the mind space unless you want to, young one." A breathy and gentle voice would say behind him in a fond tone. Startled by the new presence, ( _he didn't even hear her-_ ) sapnap would snap his head with in impressive speed, and had it not been in his mind, the woman would have been worried for his health.

  
After finally gaining his bearings, sapnap would asked the pink haired women on her reasoning for being here.

  
"you've rested long enough! The people need you now." She would answer.

  
"I don't understand." 

  
The women would let a gentle smile grace her face, and suddenly sapnap would have a strong urge to bake something, _though he doesn't know why..._

  
"that's why i'm here, you have lost yourself in this infinite loop, just as Ferrum did. We call it Ad infinitum."

  
"who's Ferrum?" Sapnap would inquire.

  
"you always were bright. It's his legacy name, just as yours is bon ignis, child."

  
Sapnap would be thoroughly confused. He had found himself to be running, pure terror coursing through his veins, only to find out there was nothing chasing him. Que crazy women telling him some Latin stuff and making him want to cook even though he can barely make bland fish, and then saying he has amnesia or something.

  
Maybe he's the one going crazy.

  
The women would seem to notice his inner turmoil, as she would then usher him to sit down as to hopefully explain herself, and sapnap would try to understand the impossible.

  
_He remembers a tale, of a prince and a wanderer, how said wanderer had found the prince showered with his own blood, had taken the prince to his camp and nursed him back to health._

  
_Without knowing he was a prince.._

  
_Once the prince was healed, he had asked the wanderer to take him to the outskirts of his kingdom, and so the wanderer complied. At midnight, the prince was returned only to immediately order for a search for the wanderer, as he had already left._

  
_A search was made and the wanderer was found, the prince had asked the wanderer for his hand in marriage and-_

  
why couldn't he remember? How does he even know this tale? He feels as if it was important, and yet he can't remember the ending.

the women would tell him other tales, leading him to a small cabin in the woods where she baked some cherry pie.

  
He doesn't understand. She would say it's alright, that he would understand in due time.

He wants to desperately remember why this feels familiar, as if at another time, another life, he had experienced this before.

  
Why does this feel normal?

  
He was aware of the sounds before he had opened his eyes. He had developed the habit of not indicating being awake without even thinking about it, as it had saved him and his friends a lot of times before, and he is convinced it will still continue to serve him good. The two voices he can make out in his sleepy haze seem to be arguing about something, although he can barely make out what they could be.

"......isn't.........knows...........week..."

"ma......in......tect......here...."

He would shortly give up on trying to figure out what the two were talking about, and instead try to focus on remembering his dream. By the time he managed to get a few details, the arguing had stopped and judging by the footsteps he heard, one person was still in the room with him.

He has a good guess on who it may be.

He would open eyes sluggishly as to feign sleepiness(he even added a fake yawn), only to see the piglin in what he is sure is the favored seat of the king. Upon noticing his state of consciousness, the house keeper smiled in what would look predatory to the untrained eye, yet all sapnap found was comfort in seeing the face of his friend.

_Why did thinking of him as a friend hurt?_

"techno" sapnap would say, finally realizing why that had bothered him.

the piglin would hum at his inquiry, prompting him to continue.

"what... are we?" the blaze would ask, worried for his already fragile heart.

the warrior would freeze, what is the relation he has with someone who he had feverishly made out with the other day? While the blaze seemed to have enjoyed it, he doesn't want to risk it, seeing as they only knew each other for a week and a few.

he would decide on going the safe route.

Mean while, sapnap was, to put it kindly,

 _Freaking.Out_ -

A million thoughts were going through his mind as he thought of every possible outcome to that question.

And sadly he could only think of ones that ended up in him being hurt. It doesn't help that the piglin seems to be talking his sweet time answering the question, Face impassive and impossible to read.

After an _excruciating_ silence, techno finally answered his well thought out words.

"what ever you want us to be."

* * *

Despite what he planned to do, he found himself lingering around the area. Ever since he meet sapnap, he had a bad feeling. The type were troubles gonna start-kinda' feeling. Of course, he doesn't have anything against sapnap, and he doubts sapnap would be the immediate cause( _the blaze wouldn't cause harm unless needed, he had been told._ ), but something tells him that there is still trouble to come.

_He remembers how phil had brought techno in. No body knows his age, and yet he looked so big and intimidating that every one assumed he was an adult of some sorts. He especially didn't believe that after the behavior the piglin had shown when he had stopped being feral towards them. Techno lived a long life, but was definitely not an adult._

_Despite this, techno still acted as such, and due to the only reasoning he had being speculation, he let it be._

_Techno mentioned he didn't remember his life properly before phil, only remembering after a certain point._

_Wilbur soon realized why he couldn't believe that techno wasn't an adult, he didn't grow as fast as them. His only logical explanation was that he was a piglin hybrid and they matured slower._

WIlbur was only mortal, how would he understand the bigger picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget the discord is still available if you'd like to join!! yall are always welcome!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated-  
> Have a good day!! <3  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/Zfc55kh5uS  
> (idk if this was the first link i just made a new one i think-)


End file.
